Security of information, assets, and people is a desired objective. Sensitive information can be secured in part by managing access to such information, including access to electronic information, networks, devices associated with networks, and information systems, associated therewith. Managing access can include, for example, requiring authentication or access credentials before allowing access to such information, networks, devices, and information systems. Further, many entities maintain security of their physical premises to secure physical assets, information, and people. Security of a physical premises can include, for example, requiring access credentials for access and monitoring the access of individuals to the physical premises, so it can be reasonably known whether a particular individual is on the physical premises at any given time, and the whereabouts on the physical premises of the particular individual can be reasonably known at any given time.
Electronic devices have become increasingly sophisticated and portable, and remote and wireless connectivity of such devices to access information, other devices, and information systems, has been realized. As a result, challenges can arise with regard to maintaining the security of information (e.g., electronic information), networks, associated devices, and information systems, while still facilitating access to such information, etc., to those persons or entities that can appropriately access same. Thus, there is a desire to secure information, including sensitive information, networks, associated devices, and information systems, by controlling access to such information, etc., utilizing access information associated with both network-associated access and access information associated with the physical location of the device that is requesting access. Further, given the portability and enhanced connectivity of electronic devices, it is desirable to maintain security of information, etc., to ensure that a particular device, and/or entity associated therewith, is authorized to access particular information, networks, devices, or information systems, while at a particular location, even where the device or entity may have originally been granted access at another location.